Aladdin 4
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Alicia, Aladdin's sister is in Agrabah to kill Jasmine and Aladdin for her rightful place as queen. And Aladdin and Jasmine are having their first child who will be born anytime now. Changed the rating to K . I fought it was going to be T but I changed it to K
1. Chapter 1

**It was taken place after Aladdin 3 King of thieves when Aladdin and Jasmine were finally married, Aladdin who is now king and Jasmine who is now queen of Agrabah. And Aladdin and Jasmine are expecting their first child to come very soon, Aladdin is very excited to become a dad.**

It all starts off as a young boy running through the streets, he was then bumped into a girl who looked like a ninja but was wearing blue. She looked at him with a angry look on her faces.

"I'm so sorry maim, I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Where is he?"

"Who?" the young boy asked "What are you talking about."

"Aladdin who is now king of Agrabah, I have been looking for him for the past while."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alicia, I'm the sister of Aladdin." Alicia showed herself from the ninja outfit.

"You're a princess."

"Right I am, Aladdin said I would become the next queen after her left me. But after I found out he lied to me; I am so angry with him for betraying me."

"He's found someone else and got married to, and I've heard that my brother's going to be a father."

"Where did you learn all this?"

"I heard it from Iago, he tolled me some answers." Alicia growled.

"The parrot?"

"Yes, he tolled me everything when I saw him."

"So do you know where your brother is?"

"I know where he is." Alicia said "Tell everyone that I've come for my brother and my rightful place here."

"Ok Alicia." the young boy replied "I'll go warn everyone." then just when the young boy was about to run off Alicia grabbed him and looked at him evilly.

"No you will not." Alicia grabbed her sword and started to beat up and young boy and left him.

In her house Alicia found a dress and make up to wear.

"Well everyone says I will not be a princess, but maybe I can dress up and act like one so no one sees that I'm a killer." Alicia put get out her make up and dress and she dresses

At the palace Abu was surprise when Aladdin came behind him.

"Hey Abu." Abu was shocked and got mad with his friend "It's ok, I didn't mean to scare you that's all."

"Aladdin!" Aladdin heard Jasmine, it wasn't a scream but she was yelling his name he rushed to Jasmine who walked towards him.

"Jasmine! are you ok?"

"I'm fine Aladdin, I fought it was labor. But it was another false alarm."

"I hear you, I hope our child comes anytime soon." Aladdin had his hand on his wife's swelling belly "I've been waiting for our prince or princess to come anytime soon."

"I am glad Jafar is not coming back again."

"I'm glad you're safe with me, I'll let nothing hurt you." just then the Genie came in with news from Iago and the Saltan.

"King Aladdin, we heard it from the outside of the palace walls."

"You did?"

"Is it bad?"

"Well, let me..." Iago was then cut off by the Genie.

"We have a princess coming here to stay sometime today." Aladdin then grew shocked the fact that a princess will then be a trayer

"She better not kill anyone here."

"What about the baby!" Jasmine freaked out "How can we keep it safe?!"

"Jasmine calm down, I'll not leave you out of my sight."

"Thanks, I knew someone was there for me."

"That was I was about to tell you." Iago replied.

"Father, we better keep a good eye on her if she ever dares to come near me." Jasmine added.

"We'll do our best."

"If she betrays us, she'll be the end."

"Thank you father." Jasmine sighed as Rajah tugged her dress "What is it Rajah?" Jasmine and Aladdin followed the tiger til they were outside the palace walls and saw a boy being beaten up.

"Oh my gosh."

"Who could have did this to him?"

"It was Alicia...sister of Aladdin, she'll kill you all." the young boy was then in Aladdin's arms.

"This is making me feel scared."

"Let's just get him some help Jasmine."

When they brought the boy to his mother she was shocked.

"We knew who Alicia is Aladdin, she's your sister who wants to kill you and Jasmine."

"Why?" Aladdin asked "She didn't say that to me before."

"She wanted to be a princess like you said one day she would, but now that you and Jasmine are king and queen; she's wants to become queen like you said."

"But I said one day, but I choose Jasmine because the palace belonged to her first."

"Yeah, so why would she want to do that."

"She wants to be queen like Jasmine is, she was in Saudi Arabia. She was dreaming of becoming queen, until you and Jasmine got married."

"Thanks for warning us, we'll stay alert."

A few hours later there was a knock on the door.

"Can I get it?"

"Jasmine, you need to sit down. You've been up walking most of the day." Aladdin said as he opened the door to see a princess who was wearing green.

"Hello king Aladdin, and queen Jasmine."

"It's nice to meet you, so what's your name princess?"

"My name is princess Arabia, I was born in Saudi Arabia."

"That's a great name, you look like my evil sister."

"I do, but I'm Arabian." Arabia replied as she went up to Jasmine.

"If you want to feel the child within me, please don't hurt me." Jasmine whimpered

"I will never hurt a child." Arabia had her hand on Jasmine's stomach as Aladdin saw a sword under her dress.

"Sorry to interrupt girls, but are you a morning person or a night person?" Aladdin asked.

"I'm usually a night person, so in morning you don't usually see me."

"So maybe sometimes in mornings we see you?"

"Yeah, rarely."

"That's ok." Jasmine replied "We know some people where we are are night people."

"What do you do at night?"

"Just princess stuff, my parents were night people so that makes me a night person." Jasmine looked at Aladdin they knew something was going on with this princess.

"I knew something's up with this princess, and we're not letting anything get in our way."

"I agree with you Jasmine, I gotta keep a eye on her."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Aladdin peeked into the princess room, he knew it was his evil sister who is here to kill him and Jasmine.

"Just wait til I get my hands on the pregnant princess, I'll get her child soon as it comes." after what Aladdin heard he knew danger was coming.

In the throne hall Jasmine with Iago saw Aladdin's worried face on him.

"Are you ok honey?"

"Jasmine, Iago, Abu and Genie you will all not believe this; that girl who is dressed up as a princess is my sister, she's after us."

"What?"

"I knew it! I knew she was bad."

"Now I'm really more scared now that she's in here." Jasmine cried as she was in Aladdin's arms.

"We'll have to keep a eye on her, incase if she set her eyes on anywhere else. She'll get what she deserves."

A few minutes later Jasmine was sleeping with Rajah beside her when the other princess walked in.

"Arabia? what are you doing here?"

"I'm just got back after getting my hands a bit dirty."

"Were you a killer or something?"

"No I'm not, just some boys treated me very rude."

"Well I know how that feels, boys are like that." Jasmine knew that the sister of Aladdin is lying about her name it was fake.

"So I just need to borrow your make up.

"Why?"

"Just your lip stick, because mine is running low."

"Sure why?"

"Because I have to deal with the boys out in town who were rude to me." the princess put on her make up and smiled at Jasmine.

"You're amazing Arabia." Jasmine sighed.

"Just wait til your baby is born, and your baby will be beautiful."

"I'm really excited for the baby to come soon."

"I am too, when I heard that you were pregnant I fought for delivery you would like some extra hands."

"Thanks, maybe if something goes wrong ok?"

"I'm ok with that, I have experience with it."

"I'm glad you do."

"So how did Aladdin react when you told him you were pregnant?"

"Well, when I told him. He got excited to be a dad; I was very excited and happy to become a mom, I'm just worried about deliver would go wrong."

"Just trust me Jasmine, I know what I'm doing if anything like this happens." Arabia replied as she walked out of the room looking pretty, Jasmine can tell by the look on her face that she is lying that she will deliver her baby.

"She's a liar, and I know it."

In the garden Rajah was relaxing with hie two animal friends and the Genie.

"Hello Rajah." Jasmine started to rub his belly as he purred where Jasmine touched his spot on his chest where he loves it.

"So, did you see Arabia today?"

"Yes I did, and she's saying about delivering my baby."

"WHAT?!" Iago, Rajah, Genie and Abu were shocked.

"That woman is up to no good."

"I knew what she's doing, she's tricking me to doing that." Jasmine said.

"We gotta tell Al right away about this."

"Jasmine!"

"Aladdin!" Jasmine rushed to her husband and gave him a hug "I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too sweetie, how have been doing?"

"You would not believe Arabia said, she said she's going to deliver our child once it's the time I am giving birth to it!" Jasmine said in a angry tone.

"Well that's it!" Aladdin replied in a angry tone "I knew she was lying! I'm not angry at you Jasmine, I'm angry with this princess."

"I knew she was lying to me, I just knew it."

"What is all this shouting?" Jasmine's father stepped outside the garden.

"Jasmine's been lied to by Arabia."

"This is awful."

"We have to keep a good eye on her, lying's her first step."

"I knew it's your evil sister, she's dressed up like she's another princess." Jasmine added.

"She's trying to hurt us all, we gotta keep Jasmine and our child safe from my sister. If she dares to touch Jasmine again, her ending will not be pretty."

"Aladdin, you have to order the guards about this princess who doesn't sound right to us."

"I'll give them the message."

Later that noon Jasmine walked into Arabia's room, it scared her a little.

"This is what Aladdin needs to see, her room is full of weapons." Jasmine saw that her plan was to kill her and everyone else in the palace so she can become princess, Jasmine saw writing had blood on the wall it was saying something "Aladdin my brother, I have come to kill you and your wife." Jasmine's eyes were in horror "How could she does this? I know it's his sister who is trying to get us killed."

Meanwhile at night Jasmine and Aladdin were both ready to sleep.

"I just found some things that doesn't sound good about us, I just don't feel safe having her around."

"Was it that girl?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Genie asked as he and Iago with Abu and Rajah came in.

"I have to tell you all something is what I saw in this princess's room.

"What did you see?"

"Yeah Jasmine, tell us."

"It's bad, and I saw it all. I wouldn't go in if I were you." Jasmine started "This princess has weapons in that room, she is using them to kill all of us."

"Oh my god, it's my sister. She's trying to trick us so we can all get killed."

"She is your sister Aladdin, and she's tricking us; giving us a fake name this is driving me insane."

"She, has to be stop." Iago said.

"We will have to keep a eye on her."

"Maybe Genie and Iago at night you'll keep a eye on that princess, she could be anywhere at night." Aladdin replied.

"We'll sure do that."

"But when you're in her room, keep everything quiet, don't make any noise while she's in there. Every morning you will tells us about what's going on."

"Ok we'll do that Jasmine."

"Where's father?"

"He's sleeping since the evening, maybe he'll be up maybe tomorrow." Genie said.

"Jasmine, I know you're worried about your father every day. But he's getting old is why you're worried about him. But there's going to be a time where he's just can't be around anymore."

"I understand that Aladdin, but I'm just worried about your sister who is after us."

"Don't worry Jasmine, I'll keep you safe with me. And I'll keep our child safe." Aladdin brought Jasmine to his arms as they hugged each other.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Arabia changed from her ninja outfit to a princess outfit as she heard a knock on the door, she quickly hide everything that mean evil to her and walked out of her bedroom.

"Hey Jasmine, I almost didn't know you were at the door."

"Hi Arabia, someone told me there a ninja outside the palace." Jasmine started "And now I don't feel safe at all."

"I'll have to keep a eye on that ninja, is it a girl ninja?" asked Arabia, Jasmine nodded "Don't worry Jasmine, I'll keep you safe. And I'll keep everyone safe in here, I'll have to look for this female ninja." Arabia left to go to the market place when Jasmine knew what was up with the princess this time.

"She's lied to me again, wait til Aladdin hears this." Jasmine walked to the garden when Rajah rubbed on Jasmine wanting attention "Hello Rajah, how's my big boy."

"Jasmine, did you see that girl?" Genie asked.

"She's not a nice one." Iago added.

"That princess has lied to me again."

"What did she say this time?"

"I'll tell Al about this."

"She is a ninja, and she's lying that she's a princess."

"This is all rounding up." Genie said "First it was fake name, lies and the stuff in her room."

"We have to tell father about this." Jasmine went in her father's room to see her father wasn't there "Aladdin!" Jasmine saw her husband with a sad look "Where's my father, I almost haven't seen him all day?"

"He's gone Jasmine." Jasmine was shocked and she was feeling sadden in her heart.

"Where is he?"

"He's dead honey, he died of old age. The last words he said to me was to keep you safe." Aladdin added, Jasmine started to feel tears running down her face.

"I want him back Aladdin, I just want him back." Jasmine sobbed as Aladdin hugged his wife and rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry Jasmine." Aladdin said "But he left us both to go on, and we have a child on the way that will need us. And it'll need you for the most part."

"I know, but I wish it didn't come this quick."

"Jasmine, and this is making me angry even more."

"Why is that?"

"I knew what happened to your father, he didn't die from old age."

"Why would you lie to me?!" Jasmine shouted in anger.

"Calm down, it's not me. It's that princess."

"Arabia? she's lied to you again."

"It's my sister is who the princess is, she's lied to me that your father died of old age. My sister is that princess, she killed your father just to put him out of his misery."

"It's Alicia, I've heard of that name before. SHe'll pay once we see her through the ninja costume." Jasmine said.

"He wanted me to tell you he died of old age, when she lied to me. I went in and saw that he's dead."

"Did she stabbed him to death?"

"Yes."

"I saw her coming in that room with a knife in her hand, and I knew what she was doing to do." Jasmine cried as she started to cry again.

"I knew it all too Jasmine, I haven't seen her kill anyone. But we have catch her in the act of killing once we see her do it."

"We'll have to keep a good eye on her."

"Al hey buddy, Jasmine tolled us about what the princess just said to her.

"She lied again?"

"Yes she did, when she left her room this morning she lied to me."

"What was it this time?"

"She is a ninja, and she's lying that she's a princess. It's a big lie that has carried on." Jasmine said.

"First fake name, and she's disguising herself as a princess of Saudi Arabia; saying she's princess Arabia."

"This is gone far enough, we will have to tell the guards to watch her every move. And any move that evolves with people about to be killed she will go to the dungeon."

At the funeral of Jasmine's father is when everyone outside and inside the palace came, even Arabia came to it too.

"We're all here today for a loss of a family member of Jasmine. Her father was once saltuin of the palace of Agrabah, and Aladdin and Jasmine are the new king and queen of the palace of Agrabah. Saltuin puts himself in for all of us for our hearts, he is now laid down for our safety in this palace."

"We'll all miss him, he was a great man. And a great father of my wife; he was once my father in-law. He did everything he could to keep us safe, after all the years of caring and loving Jasmine who is my wife. He won't get to see his grandchild, but he'll always watched us from above; he's always there to guide us through rough things for what we go through."

"My father.." Jasmine started to cry "He once took great care of mine since from child to adult... My mother wasn't around as much as she once was, til she passed. Now my parents are not around me anymore, I-I have to carry on with my friends and my husband. To keep everyone safe; the only thing we have to care about is this child within me, I need to think about him or her now. It's the only thing that needs care, from everyone who is around to see it."

"I was once bad and on Jafar's side, but this man did everyone to keep us all safe; from when there's danger, he knows what to do. But when I turn myself good, everything was different. Good or not I still am going to miss him."

"When I was Al after he found me with the carpet and Abu, the saltuin was nice with everyone. He tried his best to keep his daughter safe. I've always wanted him to stay strong at things like this. But I just gotta say, he's a very good friend to us; he's never turned his back on us when things go wrong. He's always gave us help and advices for when things like this happens." Genie said "But, we're all going to miss him."

2 days later after Jasmine's father pasted away, everyone was still sad but they're slowly getting over it.

"Come on Jasmine, we have your doctor's appointment today."

"I heard you're going to see how Jasmine and baby are doing."

"Yep, so Arabia can you look after the castle while we're gone?" Aladdin asked.

"Sure I can Aladdin, you can count on me."

"No trouble, while we're gone."

"We'll behave." Genie said.

"Good."

"How are you this morning Jasmine?"

"Feeling very big and uncomfortable." Jasmine said "My back's still sore, but I'm still ok."

"That's good, how's the baby doing?"

"Baby's doing fine, it's moving around like crazy this morning."

"I hope it comes very soon, I can hardly wait til it gets here."

"I hope it's a princess, because I want it to look like Jasmine."

"You want almost everything to be like me, maybe if it has a little bit of the dad; I would be ok with that." Jasmine replied as she kissed her husband.

"See you later." Aladdin said as he and his wife left for the doctors for Jasmine's appointment.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes after Aladdin and Jasmine left, the princess was eating when Iago and Abu were fighting over a video game while the Genie. Was reading a book.

"Would you two quit it!?" just as the princess was about to finish up her food when she heard a crash "I said quit it!" she got up and walked to her room and changed from her princess dress into her ninja costume "I think it's time everyone in this palace knows who I am, not Arabia."

When Abu and Iago were still fighting the Ninja girl came out as they gasped, the Genie did too.

"You're Alicia, Al said your name before."

"I know he did, so I fought it was time everyone know who I am." Alicia said swishing her hair around "And Abu and Iago are not listening to me, so you're going to be split up." Alicia took Abu to the dungeon and then too Iago up to Jasmine and Aladdin's room and locked him in a cage.

"So Alicia, you'll pay for what you have done everything here."

"Yeah, they'll see me once they return." Alicia went back to her room to change herself back into her dress.

A hour later Aladdin and Jasmine came back.

"Hey Genie."

"Hey Al, how was the doctor's appointment?"

"Jasmine's doing great, and the baby's doing great. They said that the baby could come any day now, this is making me more nervous."

"We know what it is, it's a father's instinct." Jasmine added.

"You would not believe this, Alicia showed herself as a ninja."

"That girl was Alicia, your own sister."

"She's been tricking us."

"I know, she's put Abu in the dungeon and Iago somewhere else."

"Who's Alicia?" asked a princess behind the Genie "I have no clue on who she is."

"Where's Abu and Iago?"

"Don't worry Aladdin, they're having a time out after a fight. But they're ok."

"Ok, me and Jasmine are going upstairs to be alone."

"I'll leave you and your wife up to it."

When Aladdin, Jasmine and Genie got to the king and queen's room Iago was in his cage.

"Help me out!" Jasmine let Iago out of his cage as Rajah ran to Jasmine who gave her kisses.

"What is going on?"

"It's that girl who is in here."

"What has she done to you?"

"She's imprisoned me in my cage, and Abu's in the dungeon." Iago said.

"Has she done anything to Rajah?" Jasmine asked.

"Nope, but she's a ninja."

"We know it's my sister who is tricking us into getting us killed, I'll have to get the guards to have the princess in the dungeon. If one more trick gets to us."

"She's your sister, we have to stop her."

"That's what I was telling you, she'll kill Abu."

"Aladdin.." Jasmine groaned.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know, Genie free Abu from the dungeon."

"Ok Jasmine I'll go do that, come on Iago."

"Is it the baby?"

"I don't know, I've been feeling unusual cramps since last night." Jasmine moaned as Aladdin helped her on her bed.

"You might be starting to go into your first stage of labor, do you think you'll be ok?"

"I might be."

"Aladdin, the princess is a ninja not a princess; she's your evil sister. She is in the market place right now. Kidnapping children." one of the guards said.

"Take your crew, find my evil sister. And tie her up in a chair when you bring her back, and take her weapons away while she's passed out."

"We'll do as you say."

"Good, how are you doing honey?"

"Aladdin, they're not painful cramps." Jasmine said getting up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." then the Genie came upstairs to see Jasmine and Aladdin.

"Al and Jazz, you better see this in the dungeon." Genie lead Jasmine and Aladdin in the dungeon to see children from town are in the dungeon.

"Oh my gosh."

"Alicia did this, I knew she was lying to us."

"Why would she kidnap children from town."

"After I freed Abu we notice this."

"We'll tell the guards about my sister taking the children from town away from their families. But I will let them know that they're back at home from the dungeon, Iago take all the children home. And be sure they get home safely. Abu go with him." Abu and Iago nodded as Aladdin and Jasmine set the children free and Abu and Iago took then all home.

"That's it for Alicia, she's be in prison for a long time til we choose what will her death be."

"Aladdin, your evil sister is tied up." Genie said as Aladdin and Jasmine went to a room seeing Alicia tied up and had no weapons.

"So Alicia, you've been lying to us through the whole time you were here."

"I wish I would have gotten away with it wouldn't for you or you friend brother, I just wanted to become princess." Alicia growled "Because you said you would become princess, but no you married Jasmine and now you're in charge of this palace of Agrabah."

"You will not be getting away from anything."

"If you let me go, I can turn myself in."

"Ah!" Jasmine screamed as she grasped her stomach.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin rushed to her "Are you ok?"

"I'm going into labor."

"I wonder what stage is it?"

"My water broke."

"We're having this baby." Aladdin said "Come on Jasmine, I'll help you get upstairs to deliver our baby."

"No you're not!" Alicia grabbed her knife and was free from her chair and was ready to attack Aladdin and Jasmine.

"Get away from her!" Iago swoop down and knocked the knife off of Alicia's hand.

"Al, you get Jasmine upstairs to bring that child safely. Me, Abu and Iago will deal with Alicia." Aladdin nodded as he took Jasmine upstairs and placed her on her and Aladdin's bed.

"It hurts Aladdin."

"I know it does Jasmine, you're now at active labor. First it was early now you're dilated more."

"How much have I dilated?

"You're now up to 4 cm, don't worry Jasmine. You'll be done this stage soon."

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Alicia was got to knock Abu when Iago blocked her eye sight, with his feathers.

"Hey! Let go!" Alicia tried to get Iago off of her when the Genie had a baseball bat in his hands.

"You're not getting anywhere missy." Genie swung the bat and hit Alicia as she fell to the ground.

"I'm not finish yet boys, I'm just getting started." Alicia pulled out her sword as she and Aladdin's friends jumped on Alicia as she tries to get them off of her. Alicia then was wrapped around by the carpet as she tried to get through when the Genie turned into a aged men with a baseball bat.

"Well someone needs a timeout." Genie then hit Alicia with the baseball bat.

Jasmine was having a tough time while in labor.

"Aladdin, when this pain is over I will apologies if I am yelling at you through this."

"I understand Jasmine, it's just you're pain."

"Make this allot of pain...Ahhhh!"

"You're doing great Jasmine, just keep breathing."

"It hurts too much Aladdin."

"I know it does Jasmine, but we'll get through it together. I'm not leaving you."

"Thanks for not leaving me, I never want to go through this on my own." Jasmine then yelped at another contraction.

"It's ok Jasmine, that was just a contraction; you're ok."

"You think that I'm ok?" Jasmine then was about to snap "Why would you think that I'll me ok?!"

"Calm down Jasmine, it's just the pain you can't handle anymore."

"Make it stop Aladdin please!" Jasmine screamed in pain, Aladdin knew she was in a lot of pain.

"Jasmine, there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry Jasmine, I wish that I could stop the pain." Aladdin sighed.

"Ow! this really hurts!"

"Jasmine I know it'll hurt, and you need to relax."

"How can I relax with all this pain!"

"Jasmine you need to calm down sweetie, you'll stress yourself and the baby." Aladdin rubbed Jasmine's stomach as she grew scared.

"I'm really scared Aladdin."

"I know Jasmine, you're going to be ok."

"No you did this to me!"

"You're funny Jasmine, nothing's after me."

"Aladdin! now is not the time for fun and games!"

After a couple of minutes almost a half a hour, Jasmine was getting through labor really quickly.

"Don't worry Jasmine, you're doing great."

"I wish it was over."

"I know sweetie, you're doing great. You'll be pushing soon."

"I want this to be over."

"I know, you're just in allot of pain right now. We'll get through this."

"I need to push."

"No not yet Jasmine, you gotta wait a while."

"I can't wait, it's like my mind has taken over my body!"

"I know, just try to calm down."

"Why would I calm down?! You're the one who did this to me!" Jasmine shouted as Aladdin had his hand on her stomach as he felt his child kick "You don't touch me Aladdin! I want this pain over!"

"I know Jasmine, just breathe. We're getting there."

"I'm breathing Aladdin."

Back at the fight with Alicia.

"Now Alicia, we freed all the children you kidnapped."

"I forgot about that Genie, I don't need them now." Alicia turned and got up to run to the door when Iago and Abu blocked her path.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere."

"We'll see about that won't we?" Alicia said as she pushed Abu and Iago out of the way as the Genie grabbed her by his arms.

"You'll won't see it!"

"Let go of me!" Alicia screamed as she pulled out a knife and tried to stab the Genie but Iago then started to pull her hair and the Genie finally was able to pin down Aladdin's evil sister to the ground.

"Who's not getting away now?"

"Now you see me." Alicia then got up and started to run to find her brother "Now you don't."

"Let's grab her."

"She's heading to where Jasmine and Aladdin are." Genie then knew what to do "After her!"

"We must not let her get to Jasmine with her child!"

"We'll stop her before it's too late."

Back upstairs Jasmine was doing very well doing her best to stay calm.

"Breathe Jasmine, I know it hurts; but breathing will help you calm down." Aladdin said as Jasmine started to have tears in her eyes from the pain.

"I'm breathing."

"That's great Jasmine, you're doing fine. We'll be having this baby as soon as possible."

"Aladdin, I'm really scared."

"I know but you're doing so well, the baby will be here soon."

"Aladdin!" Jasmine screamed.

"What?"

"I'm more scared then ever, can I hold your hand."

"Here Jasmine, it's ok." Jasmine started to squeeze his hand then saw Alicia coming in.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"What Jasmine?" Aladdin asked "It's just a contraction."

"Alicia's in here!" Jasmine screamed in horror as the Genie pushed Alicia to a wall as he, Abu and Iago came in the room.

"What's going on Al?"

"My wife's coming along really good with labor, it could be a while before she has the baby."

"How long was she having contractions?"

"She's been having them since a couple hours ago, so that means she's been in labor for a couple of hours now."

"You'll not see your child brother!" Alicia ran up to Aladdin with a knife in her hand, quickly Aladdin got up and punched her face making her fall back. And having her dropped the knife on the floor which he had picked it up and threw it out a window.

"Don't you dare hurt my husband you witch!" Jasmine growled as she groaned in pain as Aladdin turned to see Jasmine in so much pain than ever.

"Stay here Jasmine, the child can come any second." Aladdin rushed to his sister and cuffed her hands.

"She's over and done for."

"I don't think so, lock her in another room. We'll deal with her later." Aladdin said as he gave his evil sister to Genie "And make sure she's locked in, so she doesn't get away."

"I'm glad Alicia's taken care of." Iago said just then, Rajah came to Jasmine who is in labor.

"Hello Rajah, I'll be ok." Jasmine hugged Rajah as she felt another contraction.

"Oh god."

"What's wrong?"

"You're fully dilated."

"But how? how can that be? I fought it was going to take longer." Jasmine said "I wasn't due til next week."

"It's being born a week early, it's better than a couple weeks early."

"I wish this was over right now."

"You have to push Jasmine."

"I can't it really hurts too much!"

"I know it does, but you can do it."

"I can't!" Jasmine cried as she looked at her husband with tears running down her face.

"Jasmine, you have to; you can't wait anymore. We've waited long enough."

"This baby wanted out more than I fought."

"Now listen to me, you have to do this. I can't lose you or our child, you can do this. I know you can."

"But we need to think of names for when he or she gets here."

"Do you want them starts with A or J?"

"We'll wait and see when it's born."

"We're good for two names, no matter what they start with."

"Now push Jasmine!" Jasmine nodded and pushed as hard as she could to have her baby being born, she fell back and breathed heavily.

"This hurts."

"I know it does Jasmine, every women goes through this."

"I wish I wasn't in this much pain!"

"You'll be fine, your husband is here for you."

"Get away from me Iago!" Jasmine snapped.

"What should we do Aladdin?" Iago asked "She almost threw something at me."

"You, Genie and Abu should go out."

"Yes please." Jasmine whimpered in pain.

"Why that Al?"

"Because, Jasmine would get more stressed with you in here. We'll be fine, just guard the door til I can let you in."

"Ok then, thanks Aladdin." Genie with Abu and Iago left the room

"Rajah guard the closet." Aladdin turned to Jasmine "You ok my dear?"

"Oh god!" Jasmine screamed.

"What is it?"

"The contractions are getting stronger, and painful!" Aladdin looked and saw the baby was trying to come out, Aladdin knew it wouldn't be any longer.

"Ok Jasmine, I see something trying to come out." Jasmine pushed again letting out a scream as she fell back onto the pillows.

"I want this to be over!"

"I know sweetie, it'll be over soon."

"Aladdin, I'm really scared."

"Jasmine, I know you're scared."

"I just wish it was over."

"You'll be done Jasmine, just a little longer."

"I wish it can go quick...Ahhhhh!"

"Jasmine, I see the head. You're almost there." Aladdin said, then he knew what he didn't expect to happen "Wow, I can't believe that I haven't fainted by this childbirth."

"No time for games Aladdin, I'm giving birth here!"

"Are you ok since now the head is out?"

"Am I ok? Aladdin you're not really sure about childbirth." Jasmine asked.

"I haven't did this before, I bet it's not hard right?"

"It's hard for me because you did this to me!" Jasmine shouted in anger "You're the one who knocked me up Aladdin, if I didn't marry you! You wouldn't have knocked me up!"

"You'll be ok, I understand that you would say things like that. But I know you don't mean it."

"Let's get this done." Jasmine started to cry.

"I know you wished it was easy."

"I wish it wasn't so hard!" Jasmine pushed as the shoulders came out.

"Jasmine you're doing great, I see the shoulders."

"I wish this was easy."

"I understand Jasmine, it's not easy being you."

"It's hard for me to be a girl."

"I know Jasmine, just one more big push."

"I'm too tired Aladdin, I don't think I can do it." Jasmine said in pain.

"Jasmine we're not done yet, you can do it. Just one more push and we'll be done."

"I can't, I'm too tired."

"Jasmine, I know you're tired. But I need you to do this, you'll be holding our child any second." Aladdin said as he kissed his wife.

"I can't Aladdin, I'm too tired."

"Jasmine you need to, I know you're tired but you have to do this. You'll be holding our child any second."

"Ok I think I can do this."

"That's a good girl Jasmine, now push." Aladdin replied as Jasmine pushed her child out and then looked up at her husband to hear a baby cry, her baby's crying. She has finally gave birth with her husband's help.

"Is the baby ok?" Jasmine asked as Aladdin showed the baby to Jasmine.

"It's a girl Jasmine, we did it!" Aladdin smiled at his new daughter in his arms. He pulled out a dagger from his hip and severed the umbilical cord and cleaned his new daughter, he wrapped her in a blanket as he held her in his arms.

"She's so cute Jasmine, a perfect, healthy little girl."

"Can I hold her now Aladdin?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure Jasmine, you're the new mom." Aladdin replied as he placed their new daughter in Jasmine's arms.

"Oh Aladdin, she's beautiful."

"A girl is what you wanted."

"It's what I've always wanted." Jasmine and Aladdin kissed as Genie slowly opened the door as he, Iago and Abu walked in seeing that Aladdin just given Jasmine their new child who is wrapped in a blanket.

"Al congrats buddy!"

"What is it?"

"A girl, a new princess has just been born." Jasmine replied as she kissed her newborn daughter.

"Wow, a little girl Al." Aladdin went to his wife and child who is in her arms.

"Hello little girl, I'm your mother. We'll keep you safe forever, I will never let anyone touch you or hurt you." Jasmine smiled at her child "Do you want to hold her?"

"Sure Jasmine." Jasmine gave the new born princess to her husband, who is now in his arms "Hello little girl, I'm your daddy. I'm going to keep you safe forever." Aladdin kissed his daughter's forehead as the couple stared at the child's eyes, they were like Jasmine's.

"She looks like me."

"She sure does Jasmine, I think we should name her Jasmine after you." Aladdin said as he rocked his daughter lovingly.

"I've got a better name; Alima."

"What does it mean Jasmine?" Aladdin asked.

"Well, why not? it means learned and wise."

"Alima." Aladdin sighed as she gave the baby back to Jasmine "I love that name."

"It's because I love that name, I knew you would love it."

"I love you Jasmine."

"And I love you too." Aladdin and Jasmine hugged as Rajah growled at Alicia who was out of the closet.

"I'll get you for this Aladdin!"

"I'm a father now sister, you will have your death be executed. Guards take her to the dungeon for execution."

"Yes sure."

"Well, that takes care of your sister." Genie said.

"Now she's dealt with."

"I'll deal with my sister later, now I just want to spend time with Jasmine and our new little girl who has just been born." Aladdin looked at his daughter with Jasmine as they saw that the daughter looks just like Jasmine.

"I knew she would look like me."

"I'm glad she's not like my sister, if she ever did she would be killed while growing up."

"We'll keep her safe forever Aladdin, if she does meet a boy. I want him to be for her love." Jasmine said as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I'm wanting that too Jasmine, I'm just so happy that our daughter is finally here with us."

"I'm glad your sister's not around us, we would all have been killed." then the baby started to squirm in her father's arms.

"Jasmine is something wrong with her?" Aladdin asked as his daughter started to cry "Shhh, it's ok daddy's here."

"Nothing is wrong Aladdin. She's hungry; it had been a while since the last time I've ate, I just need to feed her." Aladdin gave the baby to Jasmine as she lead her baby to her breasts, as Aladdin watched as the baby nurse from Jasmine, he made sure Alicia wasn't around to plan her attack. Rajah came to Jasmine and saw he nurse the baby she's holding in her arms "Rajah, this is Alima. My new daughter."

Rajah looked at the baby as the baby pulled his whiskers as he smiled and licked the child.

"He's so careful with our daughter Jasmine, if he wasn't trained he would kill our daughter in seconds."

"Never mind that Aladdin we would both be dead."

"Look at that baby, she's eating really good. And she's very healthy too."

"I could have never delivered her without your help Aladdin." Jasmine gave a kiss on Aladdin's cheek as he kissed his wife's forehead.

"I'm glad you're here with me and my precious little daughter."

"We'll have another baby in a few years."

"I'm glad she's here Jasmine."

"I'm glad for that too Aladdin."

"So, should we tell everyone in the market place?"

"Go ahead you three, we'll be here for a while."

"Jasmine, do you feel tired?"

"I do feel a little bit tired."

"How do you feel after the birth of our child?" Aladdin asked.

"My body feels like I can't move at all." Jasmine replied.

"You should sleep now Jasmine, you should get some rest after having that child."

"I should, maybe you can wake me up if you need anything."

"Sure Jasmine, get some sleep and if I need you I will wake you up." Aladdin replied as he gave a kiss on Jasmine's forehead as she closed her eyes and in seconds she was asleep "I'm your daddy Alima, and I'll keep you safe from anyone who tries to hurt you. This is your mother who is sleeping, she just given birth to you. I've been waiting for you for a long time, ever since mommy founded out that she was carrying you." Aladdin held his daughter as Jasmine rest from childbirth

End of chapter 4


End file.
